¿Mutuo coqueteo?
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Para los italianos, sobre todo para las dos representaciones del país, cualquier momento es una buena oportunidad para demostrar sus dotes de galanes. Post Bleach manga.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

En un inicio Romano se quiso arrojar del balcón de su casa, mas lo descartó porque no sería fatal (las naciones eran muy resistentes) y sí bastante doloroso.

Sin consultarle, Veneciano le había acabado metiendo en un avión con rumbo a Japón, para visitar al mismo, y si bien eso de los asuntos diplomáticos era un dolor de trasero, era **un dolor de trasero** que más que nada era atendido por su hermano menor, no tanto por él, así que el pasar tiempo fuera de casa no le agobiaba tanto. Serían algo así como unas vacaciones... en donde los acompañaban los hermanos patatas y cierto inminente peligro por ser la ciudad quien era.

Y no, no se trataba de que tuviera una representación física también, aunque Japón había expuesto que en esos días ya no se encontraba tan seguro.

Karakura tenía la problemática de cualquier lugar, salvo que con varios secretos más. Más bien, podrían agregar que poseía voluntad propia y situaciones de las que los habitantes de los demás regiones, por no decir varios de la misma ciudad, no estaban enterados.

Para hacerlo más simple, Japón pudo demostrar la existencia de los fantasmas.

Sin embargo, su camino al descubrimiento no habría iniciado si no fuera por Alemania quien (con las manos desnudas) se enfrentó al invisible ser, todo por salvar a un asustado Italia del Norte quien fue la primer presa del ser. La segunda, cabe destacar, había sido Italia del Sur quien, a su vez, fue socorrido por Prusia y Japón.

En cuestión de minutos, pudieron acabar con el gigante invisible, el tema siguiente fueron los heridos. Mientras que el menor había salido ileso por la rápida acción del alemán, él había quedado atravesado a la mitad del estómago.

No fue tan preocupante para todos, quienes veían más razonable llevar a Romano con ellos y tomarle cuidado ellos mismos. Pero no contaron con que varios humanos, al tanto de la escena, hubieran llamado una ambulancia.

Tuvieron que seguir la corriente, porque no querían levantar sospechas. Esa ciudad no tenía buena relación con el resto del país, a fin de cuentas y por ello sus superiores no mantenían buenos tratos con Japón, a menos que se presentara correctamente y a la ciudad él había ido de imprevisto.

Así fue como Romano acabó en la camilla del hospital, maldiciendo a lengua suelta y con un par de paramédicos que se preocupaban por nada. Es decir, obvio que le dolía bastante, la sangre tiñendo su abdomen no era gratis, pero le incomodaba y molestaba más tener que estar, seguramente, en una Hospital para que el primer médico asegurase que debía de internarse.

Las naciones se curaban más rápido que un humano, por lo que todo solo era dolor pasajero y en realidad no un accidente grave, incluso si deseara o lo sentía físicamente como tal.

O que su tonto hermano menor llorara como si Romano se fuera a morir, como si no recordara el excepcional detalle anterior.

—¡No te mueras, _**fratello**_ **!**

— _ **Cazzo!**_ ¡Cierra la puta boca, Feliciano!

En todo el camino, dentro de la ambulancia, era lo que no dejaban de repetir. En su repertorio también estaba pedirle que ¨resistiera¨, ¨se quedara con él¨ o que no se fuera al otro mundo porque ¨tal vez en el cielo no hay pasta, ¡no me dejes!¨. Y aunque estuviera algo conmovido de que su hermano, pese a no decirle nunca algún halago, demostrara su aprecio en esta situación, igual resultaba irritante su tristeza. O bueno, eso decía Romano que pensaba.

Cuando finalmente cruzaron la puerta del Hospital General de Karakura, Italia del Sur esperaba que su hermano, quien pretendía seguirle a la cabeza de la camilla, dejara de hablar ya.

—Lovino, no te mueras...

Fue mucho pedir.

Justo cuando el susodicho se disponía a abrir la boca para mandarlo a freír churros a España (o con España, si quería), una presencia cortó cualquier otro impulso que tuviera de mostrarse enfadado.

Se había esperado un médico de mediana edad, arrugado como cartón húmedo y con el carácter del patatero #1, sin embargo se encontró con un muy buen ejemplar del sexo opuesto.

La mujer que acababa de aparecer cumplía varios estereotipos japoneses, con algunas diferencias. Si bien su estatura era promedio, su cabello liso se veía espeso, aún cuando estaba anudado en una coleta alta y con mechones revueltos. Aun así, estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a alguien con ojos color negro acuoso, mucho menos ónix que contrastaban más por la palidez de su piel, pálida pero rozagante.

Y sus ojos le dieron la bienvenida al par de diferencias más notorias, mientras internamente se sonrojaba de muy buena gana.

Para los italianos, sobre todo para las dos representaciones del país, cualquier momento es una buena oportunidad para demostrar sus dotes de galanes. Sin importar si tienes un agujero que casi te atraviesa todo el cuerpo, derramas sangre a borbotones y todos creen que es lo peor que has vivido.

— _ **Ciao bella!**_ —Lovino, ajeno a las miradas interrogantes de su preocupado hermano y el otro médico a la cabeza, sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la dama—. Soy Lovino Vargas, es un placer conocerla.

Ella, toda seria hace unos momentos, parpadeó concentrándose un momento en él.

—Si no es mucha molestia, **_bella_** ¿me daría una guía turística por la ciudad?... Cuando yo salga de aquí.

Por unos cuantos segundos miró con confusión, mas luego se le suavizó la mirada.

—Karin Kurosaki. Y... —negó con la cabeza, casi riendo—, primero sal vivo, luego hablamos.

Viendo que no había sido exactamente una negativa, Lovino sonrió victorioso.

Atrás, el otro hermano se sintió traicionado. Soltando la camilla que avanzaba, para desaparecer por las grandes puertas de la requerida sala, Feliciano buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

Finalmente, encontró a una jovencita de cabellos castaños clarísimos y ojos de igual tono. Fue hacia ella, intercambió algunas palabras y...

—Lo siento —ella sonrió dulcemente, incluso cuando le partió el corazón (tal vez era familiar de Rusia)—, pero solo vivo para mi trabajo y mi familia.

Alemania, Prusia y Japón, que llegaron en ese instante a la sala de emergencias, encontraron a Italia en un rincón arrullándose a sí mismo y preguntándose por qué ese día no tuvo la misma suerte que Romano.

* * *

 **Yuzu troll. Eres mala, maaala, ¡pobre Feliciano! Pero bueno, Ludwig está ahí, así que no hay tanto dolor.**

 **¡Yay! Al fin lo escribí, no saben hace cuanto tenía esta idea en mi cabeza. ¡Años! Sí, aunque sea un escrito corto y sin mucho, lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.**

 **Es que, no encuentro mucho de Romano con alguna mujer *ni haciéndolo con alguna mujer (?)* y me pasó el típico "voy a escribirlo yo".**

 **Me quedé sin word en este momento, por lo que si hay errores por favor avísenme para corregirlos si no es en review al menos en MP, en serio.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
